Para volver a vivir sólo hace falta paciencia
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Los tres meses después de la Segunda Guerra de Voldemort no fueron fáciles para nadie. H/L, L/Dr
1. Julio de 1998

Julio de 1998 - después de La Guerra

**lluvia, listas y suelos de mármol**

Draco es muchas cosas, pocas de ellas buenas. Slytherin, cobarde, traidor, malcriado, niñato, mentiroso, mortífago, calculador, arrogante. Un Malfoy. Un apestado.

Potter tiene todavía su varita. Ha pasado sólo un mes, pero para un mago, treinta días son demasiados. Le falta un brazo, le falta el alma, le faltan el aire y los pulmones. Encerrado en la Mansión - el lugar que Él ensució; jamás volverá a mirar el salón de dibujo igual - cuenta las horas y las gotas de la lluvia que cae sin parar en Wiltshire. Los magos lloran a sus muertos, y las nubes lloran con ellos; cuando puedes cambiar las cosas con un pensamiento y echas de menos a alguien que jamás volverá pasan esas cosas.

El recién formado Ministerio de Magia les ha prohibido salir de la casa. Draco cuenta las horas, porque los suelos de mármol y los retratos le asfixian, porque la única forma de huir del miedo y los recuerdos son los números. Lee los libros sobre Aritmancia que encuentra en la biblioteca, o lo que queda de ella; jamás tomó esa clase en Hogwarts, porque _no soy un maldito Ravenclaw_, y quizás debería.

Son tantas cosas las cosas que nunca ha hecho y debería, que también comienza a contarlas. Su vida es una serie de decisiones correctas no consideradas.

**de no saber ser nada más que lo que siempre has sido**

A veces abre los ojos y cree estar todavía en la tienda, o en el bosque, pasando frío y hambre, el miedo y el dolor sombras permanentes, empapando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. O en la copia fantasmal de King's Cross, que existe sólo en su cabeza, pero es de verdad.

Le cuesta afrontar ese nuevo mundo en el que no hay ningún maníaco tras él y lo suyos. Se ha acostumbrado a sobrevivir y a desconfiar. Y ahora que ya no hay nada que temer - o no demasiado - le cuesta vivir.

Nunca habría pensado que la falta de dificultades fuera más complicada de asumir que las dificultades en sí.

Pero así es. Se compra una casa, un apartamento en el Londres muggle, cerca del callejón Diagon y del Camden, y se muda allí en cuanto puede. Podría haberse quedado con los Weasley, o en Grimmauld Place, pero necesita _no _ser Harry Potter durante una temporada.

Lo habría conseguido, de no ser por la visión de la varita de Malfoy en la estantería de encima de la tele. Pierde la cuenta de las veces que se la mete en el bolsillo, decidido a ir a la Mansión Malfoy de una vez y devolverla, y acaba en un parque o una cafetería o una librería o un pub o una jodida tienda de ropa.

Nunca se le ha dado bien pensar y no actuar. Y ya que es incapaz de ir en la dirección que quiere - cobarde, cobarde, cobarde -, visita a Luna.

Y a veces un paseo bajo el paraguas de colores de ella, los pies en los charcos, el agua calando los calcetines, son suficientes para devolverle el valor que siente haber perdido.

**érase una vez un corazón hecho de cuentos de hadas**

Luna no se siente demasiado distinta, después de la guerra. En ocasiones ha de mirarse en el espejo para recordar. Buscar las cicatrices.

Se preocupa a sí misma. Pero no lo suficiente.

Cuesta demasiado, preocuparse por algo así después de las muertes y el miedo y la oscuridad y_ las muertes_. Y los cambios.

Porque ella no se piensa diferente, pero no puede dejar de apreciar los cambios. En todos. Sobre todo en Harry, que murió y volvió para matar al que lo había asesinado. Luna cree que no sabe cómo vivir sin la muerte pendiente de su sombra.

Andar bajo la lluvia, sentir las gotas de agua en la piel, parece ayudarle.

A ella le ayuda estar con él.

Pero no se lo dirá jamás. Ni a Harry, ni a nadie.

A veces recuerda la temporada en las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy. La estancia se compone de retazos de sensaciones e imágenes bañadas por la luz fluctuante del candil. Pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos grises casi plata, sollozos casi lágrimas. Casi.

Muy, muy a menudo se pregunta qué habría pasado si Draco Malfoy hubiera sido capaz de ir más allá de ese _casi_.


	2. Agosto de 1998

Agosto de 1998

**la mansión Malfoy**

Pasan dos meses y el Ministerio decide que ya es suficiente; los Malfoy pueden salir de casa. Lucius la abandona para ingresar en Azkaban, sin embargo. Y, aunque la prisión no es lo que solía desde que la abandonaron los dementores y será sólo un año, Draco tiene la sensación de que el hombre al que observa marcharse, acompañado por dos aurores adustos, no será el que vuelva.

No puede evitar echarle la culpa, por lo que ha pasado y por lo que no ha llegado a pasar; pero sigue siendo su padre. El miedo a ser el siguiente, el dolor y la nostalgia le reducen a un fantasma que se salta las comidas. Mientras tanto, su madre lucha para evitar que el Ministerio les arrebate el acceso a su caja fuerte en Gringotts - asalto que pierde - , para evitar pasar los próximos diez años sin varita - asalto que gana -, y, en general, para conseguir que los Malfoy no se autodestruyan completamente.

Y lo consigue. Narcissa Malfoy ha hecho pocas cosas por sí misma en su vida - ¿para qué, si siempre ha habido alguien para realizarlas en su lugar? -, pero cuando pone su empeño en algo, se sale con la suya. Cueste lo que cueste.

Lo único que no pudo evitar fue que Draco - su niño - tomase la Marca; nunca contó con que él sería tan o más terco que su propia madre. Es una cualidad que admira, y que Draco necesitará; sólo desearía haber sido capaz de manejar la situación de hace tres años de otra manera.

El hecho de que su marido - el amor de su vida, por patético que resulte Lucius en esos momentos - estuviera preso en un lugar en el que espectros te roban el alma suspiro a suspiro no le sirve ni le servirá de excusa.

Narcisa se convierte en la mujer que su familia adoptiva necesita, y entierra el miedo en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. No tiene tiempo para eso.


	3. Septiembre de 1998

Septiembre de 1998

**volver, volar**

El tiempo lo cura todo, hasta las heridas más profundas; y, puede que los resultados de la infección tarden un poco más en desaparecer, pero en tres meses - ya es otoño de nuevo, y sigue lloviendo - Draco se siente capaz de, al menos, salir de casa sin necesidad de llevarse a un par de elfos consigo para que vigilen sus espaldas.

Le da por volar. Hace más de dos años que no toca una escoba, él, que hasta su entrada en Hogwarts respiró Quidditch. Los primeros días se le hacen difíciles - ha perdido fuerza, ha perdido habilidad, y también esa capacidad que le permitía sentirse libre en el aire, más allá de todos y todo -, pero en un par de semanas consigue recuperar algo del tiempo perdido.

Cuando comienza a alternar el vuelo y la lectura, y vuelve a ser capaz de mirar la mesa del comedor sin ver cadáveres devorados por la serpiente, su madre empieza a ser capaz de sonreír, de nuevo.

Draco sigue echando de menos su varita.

Es un Slytherin; además de por la facilidad con la que su Casa pare magos tenebrosos, es conocida por la legendaria astucia de sus miembros. Y puede que él no se sienta demasiado inteligente - cosa que jamás reconocerá -, pero sigue encontrándole el gusto a planear.

Si fuera un Gryffindor, se presentaría en casa de Potter y le exigiría su puñetera varita, que _ya va siendo hora_. Pero no es el caso.

Así que maquina y discurre y discute y planea e idea y al final pierde la paciencia, porque Potter ha desaparecido de la faz de Inglaterra.

**la dimensión paralela: alunizaje**

En cierto modo, Draco tiene razón. Porque Harry - _Potter _- está con Luna. Y, como todo el mundo sabe, Luna Lovegood vive en un mundo ligeramente distinto al habitual. Ella siempre ve más donde el resto no encuentran nada. Eso es lo que la llevó a través de la guerra, y lo que está ayudando al mismo Niño Que Murió a dejarla atrás.

La varita de espino que sustituyó a la suya durante unas semanas es un peso habitual, familiar como un arrepentimiento, que le acompaña allí adonde va. Sabe que debe devolverla. Pero no se siente capaz de abandonar el oasis de paz que tanto le ha costado encontrar.

No puede seguir así. Pero quiere seguir así. Y no debe. _Pero_.

Lleva toda la vida haciendo lo que debe y no lo que quiere.

No sabe qué hacer, esa es la conclusión. Y no debería ser tan difícil - otra vez esa palabra tan odiosa, _deber _-, pero lo es. Infinitamente.

Al final, va Luna con él. Le cuenta que tiene que devolver la varita de Draco Malfoy a su dueño. Y ella le mira, y sonríe con esa mirada ausente que implica mil pensamientos a la vez y mil formas de entender las cosas que ya conoce tan bien. Al cabo de unos minutos - Harry ha aprendido a ser paciente - Luna contesta.

_¿Te importa si voy contigo?_

Durante un loco segundo, Harry cree que va a besarla.

Porque no es él el que pasó meses en las mazmorras de la mansión; no es él el que volvió a su hogar para encontrarlo en ruinas por culpa de Harry; no es él el que ha soportado meses de silencios oscuros y ataques de ira y caminatas bajo la lluvia.

Pero, Ginny. No cree que le haya esperado - nunca fue ese tipo de chica -, pero él la quiere de todas formas y ella le quiere a él, y simplemente, _no está bien._

Luna sonríe, porque entiende. (Ella siempre entiende). Y, extrañamente, él se siente mejor.

Una mañana de finales de septiembre - la primera en tres meses en la que la lluvia no les acompaña - Harry les Aparece en la Mansión.

**la varita elige al dueño**

El sol dubitativo de septiembre les recibe. Todo parece recién hecho. Y la mansión que les observa, arrogante, más allá de las altas puertas es distinta a la que les gruñó en primavera. En la luz nacarada de esa mañana de otoño a Luna le recuerda a una anciana que sabe que su día ha pasado pero se niega a rendirse.

Busca y busca, pero no es capaz de encontrar la fortaleza que de vez en cuando la visita en sueños. Y ese nudo, prácticamente inapreciable, que se había formado en su estómago se afloja y desaparece. Luna sonríe, y Harry sonríe con ella. La agarra de la mano, y en la piel ligeramente áspera de la palma de él, ella lee alivio.

La verja se abre sola a su paso, y ambos adolescentes andan de la mano entre los pavos reales y el crujido de la grava del camino que lleva a la entrada de la mansión.

Antes de llegar, sin embargo, un borrón oscuro para ante ellos. Harry reconoce a Malfoy en la figura vestida de colores apagados avanza escoba en mano hacia el lugar en el que esperan. Su actitud arrogante esconde - y mal - inseguridad, que se transforma en culpa al fijar su mirada en Luna.

Durante unos instantes, el silencio es tan incómodo que un faquir de la India se negaría a sentarse en él. El rostro de Malfoy es una máscara de porcelana a punto de romperse, y Potter no sabe adónde mirar, la mano izquierda aferrando la varita de la persona que está ante él dentro del bolsillo del abrigo.

Luna se suelta de su otra mano, y con pasos ligeros cruza la distancia hasta pararse ante Draco. Luego se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla, ante la mirada atónita del Malfoy.

- Hola, Draco. Harry ha venido ha devolverte tu varita. ¿Podemos entrar?

Draco se gira a mirar a Harry. Que no sabe muy bien qué cara poner. Al final se decide por algo que podría pasar por una sonrisa y saluda con la mano.

- Hey.

- ... hey.

Harry saca la varita del bolsillo - ¿Esto es tuyo?

Draco la coge con una mano enguantada.

- Ya iba siendo hora, Potter.

- Podría haber sido peor.

_Podríamos estar muertos._

Pero están vivos.

- Pasad.

**fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** En cuanto la cabra de livejournal vuelva al monte, lo subiré también allí. Aparte de eso, espero que os haya gustado :) Era mi primera vez escribiendo a Harry y a Draco; espero por lo menos no haberlo hecho demasiado mal. Se suponía que iba a ser un fic de la OT3 bonita, como la llamo yo, pero ni sé escribir cosas largas ni se me da bien el romance. Así que en esta cosa extraña se queda xD

Gracias por leer**.**


End file.
